1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to a hybrid network of mobile mesh network nodes, ground station nodes and satellite nodes.
2. Background
Aircraft traveling over an ocean or over remote land areas may not have access to direct radio links for Internet connectivity via a cable (e.g. copper based cable or fiber). Satellite based Internet service has been available on some aircraft and ships and has been primarily used to provide mission critical connectivity for crew. Where satellite has been used to provide passenger Internet service it has not been able to provide a broadband service to passengers at a viable cost. The high cost of existing attempts at a satellite based broadband service for passengers on aircraft has resulted in coverage for remote aircraft being nonviable.